


When the Time Comes

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [85]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Nobody ever knew when it would happen, but they were always ready for when it did. Two or three days before hand little signs and hints would begin to be noticed. As it didn't happen anywhere near as often as many would have liked, a lot of planning and strategizing was required. They needed to make sure that they were in exactly the right place, at exactly the right time to stand any chance of benefitting. So much was to be gained that all the women were more than ready when Illya Kuryakin was on the lookout for a date.


End file.
